Good Always Comes From Bad Things
by Mini Marianne
Summary: Misty recalls something terrible that happened after a big fight with Ash. This story is from Misty's POV.


Good Always Comes From Bad Things  
By Tracey's Sketchbook  
  
I lay awake in my sleeping bag.I could hear Togepi snoring softly in my ear.The reason I can't sleep is because I was afraid and happy at the same time.Afraid that the living nightmare would come back again.And happy that I finally told my ture love my feelings.Are you asking me to tell my little story? I'll take that as a 'yes'. **************************************************************************** ****** Ash and I were arguing,as usual.  
  
"You jerk!You got us lost again!"I yelled angrily.  
  
"Did not! Brock's the one with the map!"Ash exclaimed.  
  
"Settle down,both of you!"Brock scolded from behind us.  
  
I growled."Why on earth are you siding with him?"  
  
"I am not siding with Ash.I just want you two to stop arguing.I have a headache."Brock placed his hand on his head.  
  
Then he added."I think we should stop.The sun's going to set in a few hours."He quickly gazed skyward.  
  
"If you don't need me,I'll just take a walk alone."I placed Togepi in Brock's hands,dropped my backpack in my tent,which I later regretted, and headed down the road.  
  
When I finally stopped and sat on a tree stump,the sun was starting to set.It was so beautiful.I sat there a little while and enjoyed it,then I got up.I only had a little time to get back to the camp site before sundown,so now would be a good time to get moving.When I was about half way there,guess who I just had to run into?  
  
"Prepare for trouble."Jessie said as she stepped out of the bushes.  
  
"Make it double."James added,joining his partner.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation."Jessie continued.  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation."James said.  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."Jessie continued.  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."James pressed on.  
  
"Jessie!"she stuck a pose.  
  
"James!"he stuck a pose.  
  
"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"Jessie said,straighting up.  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"James straighted up at this point.  
  
Then Meowth suddenly appeared between them,saying."Meowth! That's right!"  
  
I rolled my eyes."What are you doing here?"  
  
"We saw you all alone and..."James said with a smirk."Without your Pokemon."  
  
I froze,remembering I left them in Brock's care while going for this walk.The two started their advance and,as a reaction,I backed away.  
  
"Come here,little girl."Jessie grinned.  
  
I refused.Then I realized James wasn't beside her,I looked around for him and got a big surprise.Jessie had suddenly appeared right beside me,arms outstretched as though to wrap around me.I sprang away,just avoiding capture.But,in my haste to get away from her,I bumped back-first into James.Before I could pull away,he wrapped his arms around me and pinned me to his chest.I struggled and thrashed and tried to pull away,but his grip was far too tight.Suddenly,a sharp pain shot from my head through my body and I fanited.  
  
I woke up in a dark place.It took a minute for my eyes to get used to the dark.When they did,the first thing I saw was Jessie and James.  
  
"It's about time you woke up."James leered.  
  
The two circled around me as I stood up.  
  
"Leave me alone! I don't have Pikachu! Nor will I tell you where Pikachu is!"  
  
Jessie walked up to me and placed her finger under my chin,pushing up so I looked her directly in the eye.  
  
"We have ways to make you obey."  
  
I jerked away."I'd like to see you try and make me."I replied.  
  
"If you insist."  
  
the two advanced toward me again,but I was really this time.When the got too close.WAM! I stuck hard with my mallet.  
  
"Mallet Magic."  
  
I espied an opening near the back so I decided to give it a try.What had I to lose? I squeezed through the small opening and pushed myself through the thin tunnel of dirt.When I reached the surface,I saw it was night,the stars were sparkling brightly above me.But I shook off the good feeling and squirmed,trying to pull myself out from where I was wedged.  
  
I was about half-way out when something grabbed onto my ankle.I struggled while it tried to pull me back.  
  
"No!"I yelled."Ash!"  
  
I was overpowered and drug back down.The next thing I knew,I was back in that dark area,James held my hands behind my back.  
  
"Now,we're asking nicely only once.Where is Pikachu?"  
  
I shook my head."Not telling."  
  
Jessie stood there,seething."Alright.We tried being nice.Now it's time to play dirty."  
  
I don't know what she was going to do,but,at that moment,we all heard noise outside.Jessie went up to investigate.  
  
"Well,well,well.I see a Pikachu that's a sitting duck."  
  
James' eyes sparkled."Does that mean we can finally capture Pikachu?"  
  
Upon seeing he was too busy paying attention to Jessie,I took that chance to break free and hide.Jessie and James disappeared through a door above us and I waited,uncertain.All was silent for a few minutes,then I heard.  
  
"Misty! Misty! Misty,are you okay?"  
  
I climbed out of my hiding place and moved up the steps.It was Ash.  
  
"You came for me?"I asked,looking shocked.  
  
"Well,of course,Misty.You didn't think I'd abandon you,did ya?"  
  
For a moment,we stared into each other's eyes,then blushed.  
  
"Um...What happened to Team Rocket?"I asked.  
  
"Oh.Them.When you didn't come back,we went looking for you.Brock called out Crobat and I called out Noctowl.We sent them to look for you.A little while later,Noctowl and Crobat came back,saying they found you.When they took us here,the first thing we heard was Team Rocket,so we made a plan and...tada! Look where they are now."  
  
I turned in the direction he indicated.The three members of Team Rocket were caught up in vines,Bulbasaur's to be exact.I smiled,then said."Ash.There's something I want to tell you."  
  
"Oh.And what would that be be?"  
  
"Thank you.And I love you."A warm smile spread across Ash's face.  
  
"I love you too."And,before we knew what we were doing,we kissed. **************************************************************************** ****** And that is the ending of my adventure.Now that I've told you,I think I can go to sleep now.Good.ZZZZZZZZ.Night.ZZZZZZZZZZZ.  
  
The End.  
  
How was it?My second AAMRN.Hope you liked it.Review please.  
  
Open up,Tracey's gotta sketch! Tracey's Sketchbook. 


End file.
